Happy birthday, my Onna!
by MaxRide16
Summary: A birthday gift to one of my bestest friends for everest! OOCXGrimmjow Rated T for language.


It had been almost a month exactly when Grimmjow had received Ulquiorra's invite to his fucking _wedding. _Since when did Ulquiorra EVER have a social life? Heck, when did he ever see women? Not to mention he has the lowest sex drive of any man on the planet.

Grimmjow thought the whole damn thing very stupid. But, he had meet Ulquiorra's future wife. Ugh, what was her name? Maya? Mia? Oh, wait, it's Max. Yeah, Max was it. Well, he had met Max. And boy, Grimmjow had to use every fiber of his being to keep from dying laughing.

They were so… _different _from each other. Ulquiorra was the stoic, lone wolf type. He was just a heartless bastard. But the girl, Max, was an entirely different case. She was pale, and had a pleasant pink color in her cheeks. Her hair was blonde with waves, which went pretty good with her round face. She was tall for normal girls, only just an inch or two shorter than the him. She has these weird eyes, too… Like, they weren't just one color. And finally, she talked. A lot. And the most annoying thing about the girl is that she was so BUBBLY! And hyper.

Which almost drove our main character Grimmjow insane. She reminded him of that Orihime girl.. Except this chick was a lot more crazy.

But there was one thing Grimmjow noticed about Ulquiorra when she was around. His eyes would grow softer, and he could see a bit of amusement in her silliness. Grimmjow almost swore that he almost saw him smirk on several occasions. Which almost made Grimmjow stare at him in wonder. Ulquiorra NEVER smiled. EVER. But the girl seemed to change him.

Ulquiorra hadn't even wanted to invite Grimmjow to the wedding, but Max had insisted that they invite him… And make him the Best Man. Which gave Grimmjow plenty of excuse to crash the wedding and annoy the hell out of that EmoEspada.

So, here Grimmjow was, getting ready. He had just wanted to wear a shirt and jeans. But noooo. Ulquiorra had given Grimmjow strict orders to wear a tux. And if he didn't… Well…. Let's just say Ulquiorra would Cero his ass until he wouldn't be able to sit for a month. And Ulquiorra had meant it.

_Heh, I look pretty damn good, _Grimmjow thought, admiring himself in the mirror. He had picked out a and white tux, and a nice blue tie to compliment his eyes. What? Just because you're a guy you can't use stuff to enhance your incredibly good looks to attract the ladies? Pffffttt.

Smirking, Grimmjow grabbed the keys to his car and headed out the toward to go to the wedding.

When he got there, he already felt sick from all the… the… NICENESS. Everything was white. Max had insisted they have an outdoor wedding. And - to Grimmjow's surprise - Ulquiorra has obliged. Apparently, this chick had him hook, line, and sinker.

He literally had to restrain himself from strangling every single person in the whole joint. _Especially _when he saw Ichigo Kurosaki of all people! He made a mental note to kick his ass when this whole shin-dig was done.

Besides, he had promised he would play nice at the wedding. Ulquiorra did not say _anything _about behaving after the wedding.

"Grimmjow!" A voice chirped.

Grimmjow swerved his head around to see Max hiding behind one of the trees, quickly urging him forward. She had a house robe wrapped around her, and her hair hung down her back. With large, fat ringlets on the ends of her thick hair. He just gave her a crazy look like, "What in the hell are you doing?" and casually walked over to her.

"What's up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max giggled. "I wanted to give you something for the wedding," She said, giving off a sweet smile- a bit to sweet for his taste. She was going to give him a cavity.

"Uh, isn't it the other way around? It's your weddin', shouldn't I be the one getting _you _something?"

Her eyebrows came together, and she pursed her lips and they tugged down at the corners of her thin lips. "It's not a present. I wanted you to wear this,"

Max held up a fully blossomed white rose. "I was hoping you would wear it," She said with a bright smile.

Grimmjow frowned slightly, trying to think of excuse not to wear the damn thing. He didn't like roses. At all.

"I… Uh…"

"Please wear it," Max persisted, widening her eyes. She looked so sad… "Ulquiorra would never admit it, but… You are one of his only friends. And asking you to be the best man- oh my gosh… Please; just say you'll wear it! Not only for my Ulqui-Kun, but for me?" She urged, her eyes getting bigger. Shesh. She reminded her of those cartoons that came on, on Saturdays.

He had let a small chuckle escape him when he heard the words "Ulqui-Kun" but he kept his mind focused. She looked on the verge of tears. And he damn well knew that if he refused, she would cry. And Ulquiorra would quit literally kill him.

Sighing, he nodded. Max's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, and she squealed in delight as she quickly pinned the rose to his tux. She stood back and studied her handy-work, then smiled up at him. "Thank you, Grimmjow." She said.

Grimmjow released a grunt. "Whatever."

Max giggled before a voice interrupted them. "Max? Max! Come one, Max, hurry up! You need to get your dress on, and I need to pin your hair up!"

"OH! Coming, Meridian!" She called. She turned back to Grimmjow. "Sorry, gotta run!"

Before Grimmjow could even utter a sound, she was gone. Shaking his head, he rejoined the crowed. _She's crazy as a nut-cracker, _He decided. _But charming, in her own _special _way. _

Everyone took their places, but the wedding didn't start for another ten minutes. When Grimmjow had spotted Ichigo, he bared his teeth and seethed at the Strawberry. He was with that Rukia girl… How he had loved almost killing her. Seeing the light almost fade from her violet eyes.

"Control yourself, Grimmjow…" A cold, calm voice spoke.

He turned around to face the groom. Ulquiorra had really dressed up nice for this. He wore an all-black suit, with a mint-green silk tie to stand out. Like he already didn't. His pale marble skin had _always _made him look deathly sick, so you couldn't help but notice his presence. His ebony black hair was still slightly shaggy, but it looked as if Ulquiorra had been able to tame the majority of it. It had grown out after the past few months, falling slightly past his shoulders.

"Oh, heyyy, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow crooned. "Did ya really have to dress like that? People are going to think your goth," He teased, giving one of his goofy smiles.

Ulquiorra looked away from him; uninterested in the teen. "I do not care what other think of me," He stated matter-of-factly. "The only person who has influence over that is my bride."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We all know you just looove her so much-"

Grimmjow stopped when his eyes laid upon her. His breath caught in his throat. Never before had a female entranced him as much as this one. Not even Nel.

She was the Maid of Honor, obviously. But she… was beautiful. She was plane, but had a natural beauty. She was a bit pale, but not a lot. She had light brown hair that went in thick waves down her back, and her lovely chocolate brown eyes were the most enticing thing about her.

This girl was a gem among all others. That he was certain of.

Ulquiorra had noticed his hungry stare at the girl, and said slowly, "That… Is Meridian. Max's older sister."

"Older sister… right…" Grimmjow mumbled, never taking his eyes off her. _Meridian,_ He thought. What a beautiful name. It was meant for her.

Her eyes met his for a moment. A light shade of pink formed on her cheeks, and she gave him a smile that made his heart flutter. There was no doubt at all that he was.. Oh, what was that word that owl had used in that movie about a damn deer? Twitlerpatter… Twittpadded… Twitterpated? Yes! Twitterpated!

But his moment of awe was ruined when he heard the traditional wedding music. Meridian scurried over to stand with the other brides maids and took her place. And here came the bride.

Max had looked entirely different. And how many minutes had it been? 10? 15? Unlike most brides, Max had her wedding dress designed differently. It was strapless, of course. But had black see-through material on the top and waist, with small black flowers in the strange material. She had pulled her hair up into a semi-high ponytail, and her curls fell down her back. But holding her hair, was a mint green ribbon. She held a bouquet of white roses.

She did, Grimmjow concluded, look very beautiful.

He looked over to Ulquiorra. There was… A strange expression on his face. He saw… _emotion _in his eyes when he looked at her. And seeing her walk down the aisle must have been the happiest moment of his life. He seemed to straighten his posture a little; holding his head high with pride.

Ulquiorra held his arm out to her in a loving gesture, and she slipped her arm through his and they stood in front of the pastor… Who was - wait for it - Kisuke Urahara. Of ALL the people that they had to pick to be the priest…. Why couldn't they pick somebody else?

Kisuke wore his normal attire- right along with the hat.

He clapped his hands together. "WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY-"

After that, Grimmjow just ignored the whole thing. He didn't really care, and he was only their to apparently stand around and look pretty. He tried thinking about the many ways to torture Kurosaki- but he soon became bored with even that and turned his attention back to Meridian. She wasn't looking at him, and he didn't expect her too. Her eyes were still on her sister.

But how he wished she would just _look _at him… even a glance would be okay…

"You may new kiss the bride!" Kisuke chimed, snapping open his fan and fanning himself.

Wait- what? Dang, he didn't pay attention to the last part!

But Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra snaked his arms around Max's waist, and Max let her arms wrap around his neck. Then, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and laid a kiss on Max's think lips- which Max eagerly replied to. And the crowd burst into cheers at the newlyweds. As much as Grimmjow disliked weddings and all that- he was KIND OF happy that the emo had found somebody to be with.

After that, Ulquiorra and Max made their way out to the tent that had been set up a ways off. Where there would be dancing and eating and bleh. Shrugging, he followed after them. Occasionally catching a glance at Meridian. Making his wee-little heart go pitter patter.

Once under the tent, he saw a crowd had formed inside. Which made his temple throb in annoyance. _Damn crowds, _he thought. Pushing rather hard, he made his way to the front. Ulquiorra and Max where standing together alone with a large crowd surrounding them. He knew exactly what this was. The first dance. And of course, some sappy love song had to play.

Aerosmiths, "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing."

Didn't that come from some movie? Eh. Whatever.

But he watched as Ulquiorra and Max held on to each other, slowly swaying to the music. Screw this!

Working his way through the crowd yet _again, _he looked around anxiously for that lovely face he had seen earlier. And within minutes he had already spotted her. She was standing near the food bar, watching both Max and Emo-Boy, a small smile on her lips.

He ran a hand through his hair. Standing up taller, he began to swagger his way over to her, a corny smile plastered on his face.

"Hey," He said, giving her his sexiest smile.

Meridian looked up at him with curious brown eyes and shot him a smile. "Hiya," She replied. Hm. That royal blue dress she was wearing made her look even more gorgeous up close.

"The name's Grimmjow," He grunted, "you're Max's older sis, right?"

Meridian nodded. "Yep. She was really happy about the engagement. It was a real challenge getting her ready for the wedding because she was so excited. But hey, she's crazy for her Ulqui-kun!" She laughed. To Grimmjow, her laugh was like beautiful music.

Finally, I Don't Wanna Miss a thing went off, and a new song started to play. And Grimmjow's smile was so large it was scary.

"Wanna dance?" He asked seductively, holding his hand out towards her.

She blinked, before she gave him a seductive smile right back. "Sure."

Already walking out to the dance floor, Grimmjow began to feel his body shake to the music. Paralyzer, by Finger Eleven. One of his favorite songs. Not to mention, it totally fit.

Everyone was dancing, and Meridian was so close to him…

When the chorus came in, he gently but firmly grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. He then slid his hands down to hers. Taking one hand, he pulled her to him before firmly wrapping an arm around her waist.

"_Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you! I wanna make you move, because ya standin' still! If your body, matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through- me on my way to you!"_ Grimmjow sang.

Meridian laughed, and didn't even try to pull away. For another two hours, Grimmjow and Meridian danced together. Occasionally taking a break for some punch or whatever was at the food table.

But finally, the wedding was officially over and everyone was going home.

"That was fun!" Meridian said, as she gently punched Grimmjow in the shoulder. "You're a really good dancer, y'know."

"It was _you_ who stole the show," Grimmjow laughed. They stopped and both looked at each other for a long while. To where it eventually became extremely awkward.

"So… Um… Meridian," Grimmjow began. Ugh, he was NOT good at this. Normally it was just a hit and run, but with Meridian..

"Yeeeeah?" Meridian asked, drawing out the word.

"Would you… I dunno… Maybe like to- go out, or something?"

Meridian's face lit up almost exactly like Max's, and he could tell even though they were different they were so much alike. "Hell yeah, I'd love too."

* * *

><p>How long had it been? A month? Two months since they had been dating now? Grimmjow and Meridian couldn't have been a happier couple. Everyone who saw them together clearly saw the happiness that was evident on their faces.<p>

And tonight, Grimmjow had something special for Meridian planned. And today, he would finally ask the question he had been dying to ask since he had first laid eyes on her.

Gently, he took her hand and lead her behind him. They were both on the beach, where the sun was just setting. Most of the sky had turned black but near the sun it was different shades of red, orange, yellow, and indigo.

"Grimmjow!" Meridian laughed. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

Growling playfully, Grimmjow placed a hand behind her back and an arm behind her legs. Then held her up bridal style. "To the beach," He said, running with her in his arms.

Soon, they stood in front of the beautiful emerald waters. Where the sun was slowly making it's descent in the sky.

"Oh…" Meridian whispered, staring out at the horizon. "How beautiful… Grimmjow!" She gasped, as he had locked his arms around her and nibbled on her neck. Meridian shivered in pleasure at the soft love bites. She wormed around in his arms until she was facing him. Looking up into his ice-blue eyes she saw love, pure and true.

Meridian got on the tips of her toes(since she was a bit shorter than he was.) and placed a kiss on his lips. "So," she said, "why are we here, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow released his hold on her and backed away slightly. "Well, Meri…. I… I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time…"

Her heart began to race as Grimmjow got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket. There was excitement on his face; but a small fear also lurked in them.

"Meridian…" He asked just barely above a whisper. "Will you marry me?"

Grimmjow's life was in that question. If she declined, his life was over. Meridian was his everything. He knew since the day he laid eyes on her- she was the one. No questions asked. Meridian stared at him for a good two minutes, until finally Meridian leaned down and placed a sweet, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Of course, Grimmy," She whispered. "I've only been waiting for you to ask me forever."

Smiling, Grimmjow leapt to his feet and grabbed Meridian by the waist; spinning in a circle with her held protectively in his arms. He then grabbed her by the chin and gave her the most passionate kiss she may have ever gotten. Both of their hearts sang as one. They would be together- _forever._

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY, YOU AMAZING CHICK! <strong>

**I know how much you love your Grimmy-Kitty... So.. Ya... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 8DDDD (And of course I added UlquiMax. ;D) **

**I just want you to know, I love you Meri. I really do. You are person who kept me alive when I was going to attempt suicide. You comforted me, and held me when I cried and needed someone ever-so desperately in my life. And when you call me, you make my world so much better. It's like magic how everything get's so much brighter and happier. And it utterly kills me inside that we won't be together this Christmas... But we are still together via AIM and other things, so we are never truly apart. **

**Have the best birthday ever, Meri. I love and miss you so much.**

**~ Your deary, Maxie-Poo**


End file.
